A short life
by GreyWolf666
Summary: Three teenage girls escape from a secret program that mirrors the Mojlinor program. Seeking a normal life, they run from the program supervisors.    There Will be some sex scenes.
1. Chapter 1

A Short Life

Chapter 1

The beginning to the end.

In the year 2532, a Government program is beginning in a secluded patch of forest near 'The Badlands' of Reach. The project dubbed '300' is attempting to genetically modify children to create 'Super Soldiers'.

One girl, 3 years old when she was brought to the program in 2538, has been named #82 by the program supervisors, 'May' be her friends at the facility, is steadily rising to the top of her class at eight years old. She has been determined to be the best of the best.

Now at 17 years old, in 2552, she is becoming distraught with her situation. She begins looking back on her entry to the program and discusses it with her friend Daisy, (#87) over the battle net while they practice their skills behind a rifle.

"Daisy, do you remember when we first got here?" She asked. "Yea, how could I forget May? I was really shy, but you never wanted to talk to anyone but me, finally forcing me to open up." Daisy replied. "Remember how every month they gave a teddy bear to whoever had the best accuracy on the range?" May asked. "Yea, of course I do. You always got the damned teddy bear." Daisy replied playfully.

"Yea, I loved it here. But now I'm bored. I mean, they don't let us talk to the male squads; we can't even train with them. I have no idea who my parents are, if I even had a family. I have no hope of doing anything but being sent off on a space ship a million fucking light years away, to fight these goddamned ET looking bastards!"

May said angering herself to the point of striking an alien enemy so hard his jaw came off.

"May calm down. You know emotions only cloud your judgment and mind during battle." May shot off.

"I know Daisy, It's just, just…." May fell to her knees and began to sob. "There's nothing for us here, but to be sent to fight a war our great grandparents started, where we'll most likely die!" May just collapsed in tears.

"Alright! Rescue their asses, Amber!" A voice yelled out from a PA system. Followed by en eruption of .50 caliber sniper fire from the catwalk over the training area.

The mental health doctors ran over and helped May out of her bulky armor and to her room. Where Daisy and Amber joined her after a quick shower.

"May, are you ok? You used to be the coldest, most ruthless bitch out there. What the fuck is going on!" Amber yelled frustrated at May. "I don't know, Amber. I don't know. But what I do know, is that I'm leaving, and if you want in, let me know. If not, I don't care. It's up to you."

"I want in." Amber said almost immediately. "Me, too." Daisy agreed. "Ok. Tomorrow is the BR (Battle Rifle training. We'll be told to keep our gear bags with us since we'll be training for overland battle. When we've eliminated half the enemy, we'll hike to the motor pool, take a warthog and go. When we get a little down the road we'll strip off our armor, because we won't blend in otherwise." May explained.

"Alright, tomorrow." Daisy said. "Got it." Amber replied. They went their separate ways for the nights to catch some rest for the big day ahead of them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Run

"WooHoo! Fuck Yea!" Daisy yelled from the AA gun on the jeep. "Can't believe we actually jacked this!" Amber said. An electronic voice began fading behind them. "Alpha team is running the gate!" "Thank you captain obvious!" May yelled back. "Where's the nearest city?" May asked from the driver's seat. "A little place called Kafften, due east a hundred clicks. It's in the badlands." Daisy replied. "We can handle ourselves, I mean, come on. We're team Alpha. We're trained to take down Elites bare handed!" May Replied. They continued driving in silence al thinking about what May had just said. _'Trained'_

The trio stopped and entered a bar. Amber caressed the pistol under her jacket for reassurance. "Who owns the Black Chevy truck parked next to my hog out there?" she yelled over the juke box. "That'd be me, lil miss." A rough looking man answered. "I want to trade you trucks, keys for keys." She said. A larger man came up behind Daisy and grabbed her. "Na how'd a perty lil thing like you, come by a piece a hardware like tha?" he said. Daisy put him down on the floor while Amber pulled her gun and kept him down. "Sure." the other man said tossing the keys to May. They quickly moved their gear and left.

Soon the three were in the second largest city on Reach. They found a car dealer and sold the truck. They were well on their way to a _normal_ life.

A/N The trio now get an apartment and continue living together but the story now breaks off and focuses mainly on May. Enjoy ^_^


End file.
